


Molly's Mittens

by CloudAlevaz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Filthy, Light BDSM, Molly is Sherlock's baby girl, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAlevaz/pseuds/CloudAlevaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks Molly's in need of her mittens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> So I found someone on omegle and this is perhaps one of the best RPs I've done. Enjoy ya filthy animals. Unedited.  
> If this is you, stranger, let me know!

Daddy's coming home early. I hope you've been a good baby. SH

 

I've been a good girl, daddy. Did everything you asked. Mx

 

Oh you did? And you followed Daddy's rules, baby girl? No touching? You stayed in what Daddy dressed you in this morning? SH

 

Yes, daddy. I'm still wearing it for you. [img_attached_231] Mx

No touching. Mx

Promise. Mx

 

Such a good baby girl. Daddy's so proud of you. And what did you do today, sweetheart? SH

 

I watched some telly, took a bath... I played with your microscope and helped a bit for you. Mx

 

Baby girl, Daddy's microscope is for big girls and boys. You have to be careful. SH

 

I know, I know... but I was careful, daddy! I promise. Mx

I was just...really curious since you don't let me play with the big toys. Mx

 

Tut, tut. Daddy has rules to keep his baby girl safe. I don't want to have to put your special mittens on before I go to work again, baby. SH

 

No, please daddy. I've been a good girl. Mx

I didn't touch myself at all today. Mx

[delay] You can check if you want to. Mx

 

I probably will when I get home, baby girl. Daddy needs to make sure you're good. But you shouldn't be touching Daddy's big boy toys. SH

 

[delay] I'm sorry, daddy. Mx

[delay] I won't do it again. Mx

 

How does Daddy know that? Maybe you DO need special mittens to keep you from touching Daddy's things. SH

 

I'm not a bad girl, daddy. You know that. Mx

Please, not the mittens! Mx

I'll do anything you want. Mx

To prove I'm a good girl. Mx

 

I know, baby girl. You're so willing to do whatever Daddy wants. Should we put you in your special baby girl clothes tonight? SH

 

Yes, oh yes, daddy. I love those. Mx

When are you coming home? Mx

[delay] I miss you. Mx

 

Such a good girl for me. You love being Daddy's bouncing baby girl, don't you? SH

Aw, sweetheart. Daddy's coming home soon. He's at the store. SH

 

Can you get some ice lollies, please daddy? Mx

Pretty please? Mx

I ate the dinner you made me. Mx

Every last morsel. Mx

 

Of course, baby girl. Daddy will get you some ice lollies. And I'm getting some milk for you too. Daddy loves watching you drink your bottle. SH

 

With chocolate? Right? I love strawberry too! I love having my bottle before you tuck me in for bed. Mx

 

Yes, darling. Daddy can make you chocolate milk with your formula. I love when my baby girl drinks her baby bottle. Such a good baby for me. SH

 

I am a good baby for you. I love you so much, Daddy. I really do. Mx

 

I know, darling. I love you too. Daddy's gonna have fun tonight. Should we give you your pretty jewel plug? SH

 

Yes, daddy. I think I'm ready for it! Mx

I put some water for the kettle for your tea. Mx

 

Good girl. Daddy's gonna bounce you on his lap with your plug in. SH

 

[delay] Oh my... Mx

 

Yes, I know it feels good when you have something inside you, doesn't it sweetheart? SH

 

In my naughty bits.. yes, daddy. Mx

I love it more when you're the one inside me. Mx

 

I know, baby girl. But i want my sweet little girl in her nappy tonight. SH

 

:( Mx

Can I suck daddy's cock? Mx

 

Yes, baby girl. Eager for Daddy's special milk? SH

 

Yes! Yes, oh I want it so bad. Mx

I've been looking forward to it all day. Mx

 

Such a good girl. Always so eager. Daddy should give it to you more often, shouldn't he? SH

 

Yes. I love Daddy's cock. I love to taste you and lick you like my favorite lolly. Mx

 

Dirty little thing. Maybe Daddy can mix if into your bottle next time. SH

 

I'm aching for you, Daddy....it's hard not to touch myself. Mx

 

No touching or Daddy will have to punish you, baby girl. SH

 

[delay] Not having your cock inside me is punishment enough, Daddy. Mx

 

Dirty girl. You just want to be filled so bad, don't you? SH

 

I do... I want your milk too. Mx

But you say that's a big no-no. Mx

 

Daddy has to decide. If I fill your special spot with milk, you can't drink any of it, baby girl. SH

 

Why not, daddy? Mx

 

Because then it's all in your little cunny. Daddy can't take it out of there! SH

[delay] Yes you can... Mx

 

Does my dirty little girl want Daddy to scoop his milk out of her cunny and make her drink it? Is that what you're saying? SH

 

[delay] I was going to suggest have Daddy lick it up like a lolly too. Mx

 

Daddy doesn't want to lick up his own milk. But... Daddy might be able to have two helpings. One for his baby girl's cunny, the other for her bottle. How's that? SH

 

I like that idea, daddy. Yes. Mx

Please... my little cunny is aching for you. Mx

 

Good girl. Now, what outfit should my baby girl wear tonight? SH

 

My little blue onesie. Mx

 

Such a good choice. With your booties, too. Daddy's gonna make sure you're all warm. SH

 

Right by the fire too. Mx

[delay] Can I get a bedtime story tonight? Mx

 

Yes, sweetheart. Daddy will tuck you in and read after he shags his baby girl and gets her in her nappy and onesie. SH

 

Yay! Mx

Daddy, can you please come home now? Mx

 

I'm on my way, baby girl. I was picking up a few things. We were running out of nappies and Daddy found some yummy chocolate milk. SH

 

Okay. I'll wait patiently for you here, daddy. Mx

 

Such a good girl. Daddy's gonna get all the supplies out and we'll get you in your mittens and booties. SH

 

[delay] Okay... I love you, daddy. Mx

 

I love you too, baby girl. I want you on the bed in what Daddy dressed you in this morning. I'll be right in. SH

 

[delay] Done, daddy. :) Mx  


 

Sherlock walked in with his little plastic bag after heading into the flat, loosening his shirt and rolling up his sleeves as he found Molly right where he'd told her to be. "Hello, baby girl." He murmured, a small smile on his face. He put the bag down. "I got you some nice thick nappies and we're gonna dress you up nicely after Daddy has fun with your cunny." He murmured. 

 

Sherlock was a fantastic daddy dom. She never had to worry about anything whilst she was in her space and she was excited that he was finally coming home after a long day without him. She wore a simple cotton dress that looked very child like, and had a ribbon belt wrapped around her waist and was tied in a beautiful bow in the back; she had simple heels with her stockings and garter underneath, but what struck out the most was her hair parted into two ponytails at the top. "Daddy," she said, biting her lip as she knelt up when he approached her. "I missed you so much!"

****

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "I missed my baby girl." He murmured, kissing her cheeks on each side and her nose. "Look at you... so pretty for me..." He slid his palms over her dress, up and down her back, giving her arse a squeeze. "What panties did Daddy put you in.... show me." He murmured, lifting up her dress gently. "Show them off for Daddy."

 

Molly hugged him in return and when they pulled apart, she couldn't help but give a bit of a blush and nodded at him as she lifted up the hem of her dress so slowly and exposed her white stockings attached to her matching garter and knickers. They were a bikini, almost cheeky cut for knickers, which showed her lovely white arse cheeks, but she got on all fours and presented her bum for him. "This okay, daddy?"

 

Sherlock groaned upon seeing it, running fingertips over her arse cheeks and giving them a squeeze. "Beautiful, baby girl... look at that view..." He grabbed the panties and hiked them up so the fabric went taut against her pussy, tugging them nice and tight and rubbing his index finger back and forth over where the fabric was covering her folds. "Such pretty white panties... Daddy loves seeing you ruin them."

 

Molly was already aroused the moment Sherlock walked into the bedroom, but she couldn't help but bite back a moan when he tugged her knickers right up her pussy, which barely scratched the surface of relieving her arousal. "Oh f...fun," she breathed as she lulled her head down before arching into his touch, his delicate thumbs, so purposeful and to the point. "F-feels so good, Daddy."

 

He smirked, brushing fingers over the fabric so she could feel it, tightening the panties against her little pussy. "Dirty little thing... Daddy needs to buy you more panty sets. But not when you're gonna be my baby girl for the night, hm?" He asked, and kept rubbing, before running his palms over her thighs and pushing her legs apart. "What do you want in this cunny, sweetheart? Tell Daddy."

 

This time she wasn't able to contain the moan she had bubbling up inside; she sighed contently, moaning to her heart's content at the friction he was barely giving her, though it was enough to get her going. She arched back up to his touch, trying to get as much of a relief as she possibly could with his palms, though it was no where near enough with what she needed to get actual relief. "Oh my.... I want daddy's cock inside my cunny," she whispered, her heart racing as she willingly spread her legs wider apart in her all-fours position. "I want you so bad, daddy."

 

"Dirty thing... beg Daddy for it." Sherlock loved hearing her use such dirty words, talk like his baby girl but still be lewd and begging for his cock. He started loosening his trousers, undoing the zip. "Come on. Tell Daddy what you want and where you want it. Let Daddy hear." He smirked.

 

That only caused Molly to moan even more confidently and freely than before since she loved the praise and the encouragement that Sherlock was giving her. The woman moaned and brought her head and upper body to rest against the comfort of Sherlock's expensively comfortable mattress, all the while presenting her little bum to him, giving it a nice wiggle. "Please daddy," she gasped, turning her head to look at him as he undid the zip of his rightfully defined and perfectly tailored trousers. "I want to be fucked by you, I want daddy to fuck me how he wants and how I deserve... I want daddy to fill my cunny up with his cock."

 

Sherlock smirked, giving her bum a teasing little spank. "Dirty, dirty girl... Daddy's gonna fill this wet cunny up. Look at how excited you are." He tugged her panties aside, not even taking them off, and rubbed his thumb against her damp folds. "Daddy's been thinking about his little baby girl all day..." He slowly unzipped, letting his cock out, pressing the tip to her wet slit. "Mm... here we go, baby..."

 

Molly yelped at the slight sting of his powerful hand coming across her ass cheek. She was more than ready for him, she was more than willing to have him do as he wanted because she was so bloody horny. She moaned as she felt the tip of his already hard cock brush up against her wet folds, knowing that it absolutely drove her mad with lust when he pulled them to the side instead of taking them right off. "Yes, yes, daddy, please, give me your cock... I've been nothing but a good girl today," she whimpered and leaned into his touch even more, forgetting she played with his microscope earlier.

 

Sherlock slowed, even though he desperately wanted to plow into her pussy. "Oh? What about playing with big boy toys?" He pointed out, shaking his head. "Are you lying to me, baby girl? You know you weren't good today." He pushed into her suddenly, groaning and making sure she was lubed from her wet slit but not giving her time to get used to him before pushing in. "Daddy doesn't want to have to get cross with you..." He gave her ass another spank, this time while her cunny was filled with his cock.

 

"OH!" She shouted at the unexpected movement, though it caused her to become breathless since she didn't see it coming at all. The man was nice and perfect for her, thick and long enough to please her plus more, but feeling his cock slide in so suddenly made her need a moment to adjust to him, but it looked like he wasn't going to give her that option. "I was-- I w-was mostly good, Daddy!" She argued, whimpering as she yelped again from a stronger slap, but it felt so good now that he was fully inside him. "I promise... I didn't do anything else!"

 

"But Daddy's told you not to touch... does Daddy have to tie you up before he leaves? Have you hogtied on his bed until he comes home?" He started a slow rhythm. "Or leave you in your special mittens so you can't use those pesky hands? All helpless for Daddy?" He asked, and spanked her again as he continued his rhythm, groaning. "Such a good wet cunny for me..."

 

"No, no, I've been good, I swear! I-- oh! -- I made you tea, just the way daddy likes it," she whimpered as he began to form an increasingly slow rhythm, which meant he was teasing her and not fulfilling her completely. The slaps were arousing her even more, despite the fact that her cheeks were forming a light pink color from his firm slaps. "I have a good cunny for Daddy... it's always wet for you."

 

"Daddy appreciates you making tea, but you still- don't- TOUCH." He said each word between another spank, knowing she loved it, and began a harsher rhythm, pressing in deep. "Mmm... such a wet, sloppy cunny for me... Daddy loves shagging it.... and we're gonna plug it all up inside after, aren't we, baby girl?"

 

Molly never knew how filthy she loved the way Sherlock was treating her and deep down, she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. She had her safe word if it ever got too much, but it never came to that since he always took immensely good care of her. Even if she was sobbing from all the pain to her little bum cheeks from all the slaps, he'd continue unless she said her safe word. "Oh! -- OH! My g-go--" She moaned as her hands gripped the sheets once she pulled a pillow to hug and bite into. "Y-yes, daddy... I'm your dirty little girl... I'm sorry for playing with your microscope... I won't do it again, daddy!"

 

He smirked, and kept spanking her cheeks. "Dirty, dirty girl. That's right. You were a bad baby girl, playing with big boy toys. But you're not a big girl, are you? You're Daddy's little girl...." He smirked, thrusting in deeper, groaning at how wet she was. He slid his thumb down and began to massage her clit. "I can feel that clitty... someone's so excited, isn't she? She loves Daddy fucking her wet cunny."

 

"I'm not a big girl, no... I'm your little girl and -- Oh! L-little girls don't play with big b-boy toys!" She cried out as she took it all, took his cock as deeply as they could take it. What done it was the attention to her clit, causing her to jump a little and moan. Her insides were bubbling, and knew what that meant... her orgasm was approaching and she had the tendency to come incredibly frequently when they were like this. "I... s-so good, daddy... Please, please don't stop!"

 

Sherlock smirked. "That's right, darling... Daddy's here to take care of you and he sets rules so my baby girl doesn't hurt herself..." He murmured, fucking her hard, groaning as he felt his cock get stiffer. "Mmmhh.... oh, sweetheart... Daddy's so hard for this wet cunny..." He growled, shoving in as deep as he could and keeping it up, a harsh pace as he kept rubbing her clit.

 

The lewd sound of their bodies connecting, his bollocks slapping against her aching and wet pussy as he fucked her deeply, God, it was so fucking much. It was so arousing, so promising, so utterly filthy. Tears were beginning to form on her eyes from the intensity of it all and the fact that they were fully clothed still, it made her more randy. "Daddy-- daddy, c-can-- can I please come?!" She panted quickly as she tried to hold it off as much as she could, but it was so hard...no pun intended. "Please..."

 

Sherlock smirked down at her, panting, and bit his lip as she began to ask to cum. But he shook his head. "That's not how we ask Daddy. How do we ask Daddy? How does a baby girl ask Daddy?" He asked, continuing to fuck her senseless as he waited for her reply, gripping her hips and smacking her arse again.

 

She can't-- she can't take it without coming. There was no way she was able to respond, but with his powerful thrusts, she was up for the challenge. Despite tears streaming down her face as he ruthlessly and deliciously fucked her, she had to try. "Daddy...," she whimpered, unable to think clearly so she could ask him the way he wanted, which she forgot at that moment. "Please...please.... I need t-to!" And before she knew it, she moaned out as she felt that peak hit her like a powerful wave. Her moan turned into a loud shout as her legs began to tremble, her thighs shaking as her orgasm ripped through her. "D-Daddy... I'm I'm s-thorry..."

 

Sherlock couldn't hold himself together as she came, her pussy clenching around his cock, her body writhing and moving in such a way that he came instantly inside her, groaning out and panting, eyes squeezing shut. He panted, listening to her apologize, still coming down from his orgasm. He slid out only when he was done, and moved quickly to get the proper plug- a pink thick one with a jewel on the base. He slipped it right in, using his own cum as lubricant, and made sure it was all fitted before replacing her panties over it. "Someone came without Daddy's permission."

 

Molly felt like jelly and yet, she couldn't move a damn inch from the position of her bum high in the air, slick with her own juices mixed with Sherlock's. It didn't take long for her to realize that she also made him come inside her, when it wasn't really talked about, on top of her coming without his permission. Her thighs still trembled and she was still coming down from her orgasm when Sherlock slipped out of her to get something, which turned out to be her pink plug, which wasn't small like what she was used to. It easily slipped inside her pussy, causing her to groan as she blinked her eyes open to see his disappointed face. "I'm--" she swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry daddy," she whispered, slowly lowering her bum down so she could lay down with the toy inside her.

 

"Daddy wasn't going to put your mittens on because you were being so good. But it looks like someone needs them. And needs a bit more of a spanking. Keep your bum up." He instructed, smacking one cheek before grabbing the nappy bag and a few other things. "Tell Daddy what you did wrong. Now." Sherlock instructed, spanking again, hard.

 

Molly was quick to reply despite the fact of how silly it might have made her look with her wobbly legs. She presented her bum to him again, her dress still hiked up and back from her waist as he slapped her sore little arse. "I-- I came," she cried out with a sniff. "I came without you letting me come, daddy... I made y-you come too... I'm sorry!"

 

Sherlock shook his head and spanked her red bottom again, hard. "And what was my baby girl supposed to say to ask permission to cum? How do baby girls ask?" He asked, waiting with his hand held back, ready to spank again.

 

His spanks were deliberate, forceful and straight to the point. He never abused his dominance with the spankings and a few hard ones were more...remarkable than so many light ones. She sniffed again as she didn't respond for a moment, unable to remember what she was supposed to say. "I... I c-can't remember, daddy..."

 

Sherlock let out an audible sigh. "I'm so disappointed in you. My baby girl needs to be taught all over again, doesn't she? She doesn't even know how to be a baby girl." He spanked her again, hard. "You say, 'may I have my cummy, Daddy?'." He spanked again, just as hard. "Say it out loud so I know you know it. Say it."

 

Molly felt embarrassed for him having to repeat what she needed to say, but she was so dazed and the stinging pain of her arse made it hard to concentrate. She cleared her throat and sniffed, yelping at the next slap. "May--- May I have my c-cummy, daddy!? Please? Oh please let me have my cummy... even though I've b-been a bad girl." She cried out, louder like he asked.

 

He smirked. "Too bad you already did have your cummy, and without permission." He spanked her one more time, succinctly, before turning her around. "Look at my baby girl..." He slid her dress off for her, tossing it aside. "Such a pretty little tart, who dressed so nice for me... but Daddy's gonna turn her back into the helpless little baby she is."

 

(Here's the rest of the log since it disconnected   <http://logs.omegle.com/c9e75a8>)


End file.
